


迷离之夜（三）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 20





	迷离之夜（三）

【代发】  
——————

“阿澄……”  
结契后的alpha出于本能会对自己的omega心生怜惜之意和保护的欲望，更不用说江澄本来就是蓝曦臣心尖尖上的小宝贝。蓝曦臣标记了他的小宝贝后拥着江澄享受着前所未有的宁静和满足，意犹未尽地亲着江澄的额头，发现江澄已经睡着，心中爱怜之意更甚，不由得宠溺地又捏了捏江澄的鼻尖，然后小心翼翼地从江澄身上起来，生怕弄出动静惊醒江澄，随后来到浴室开始放水。  
江澄睡得很熟，就连蓝曦臣给他换床单顺便一把抱起他把他放在浴缸里，他也只是迷迷糊糊嘟囔了一句“妃妃别闹”便又没了声音。  
妃妃？  
蓝曦臣皱眉，他觉得妃妃这个名字莫名耳熟，应该是从哪里听过，而且听江澄的口气，他和这位“妃妃”姑娘应该很是熟悉。“妃妃”姑娘经常在江澄睡觉的时候闹腾么？他们是什么关系？维持这样的关系多久了？江澄怎么会让她进卧室里的？  
蓝曦臣忽然觉得心里在扑棱扑棱冒酸水，他作为江澄的联姻对象都没和江澄这样亲昵过，怎么就被“妃妃”姑娘捷足先登了？到底有多少人在觊觎他的小宝贝？一会一定要让助理查查，自己出国的这段时间，这位妃妃姑娘到底何方神圣，能让江澄做梦都叫着她的名字。  
“嗯……”水温刚刚好，江澄整个人除了脸都浸在刚刚放好的温水里头，梦中发出无意识地呢喃，显然是很享受的。蓝曦臣从刚刚的思绪中回过神来，一只手托着江澄的头部避免他呛水，另一只手探入水中缓缓揉搓白嫩的肌肤，清理掉刚刚黏在江澄身上的半干不干的液体。  
浴室里雾气缭绕，很快洗手台那边的镜子便凝了一层白色的水珠，蓝曦臣的手温柔地帮江澄清理身体，而江澄确实没什么意识了，一副任君采撷的模样看得蓝曦臣喉咙一紧。  
江澄的皮肤很白，不是那种死灰一般的苍白，而是如玉一样的透白，他此时此刻浸在水中，袅袅的雾气似乎给玉一样的身子罩上了一层薄薄的白纱，上面的红痕愈发显眼。  
也不知是蓝曦臣给江澄搓洗的缘故还是江澄在温水里泡得久了，江澄的皮肤渐渐浮起一层薄薄的淡粉色，面上飞起胭脂一样的红，他红唇微张，似乎是在勾人去亲吻。  
而蓝曦臣也确实这样做了，他低头含住江澄的唇，只觉得全身开始躁动不安起来，胯下之物又有隐隐抬头的趋势，可是瞧着江澄一副累极的模样却又不忍心拉着他再做一次。  
江澄是他的小宝贝，小宝贝就是小宝贝，小时候是小宝贝，长大了在他这还是小宝贝，是用来宠着疼着的。  
蓝曦臣盯着江澄身上那些斑驳的痕迹，眼中的光亮如同一泓清泉，那股子温柔似乎快要溢出来，随后却又想到了什么，目光中猝然闪过一丝寒光。  
醉春风，别有用心之人专门针对没有结契的omega研制出的禁药。注射之后几分钟便可以强制omega发情，并且omega因为醉春风发情却选择打抑制剂多多少少会伤了身子根本，从而影响生育能力。  
这是在强迫结契。  
不管是谁，想对江澄下手，也问问他蓝曦臣答不答应？！  
因为心里想着事情，蓝曦臣手上不由得加大了力道，直到睡梦中的江澄发出了一声闷哼他才回过神来松了手，发现掌心下面的皮肤已经被自己捏得通红，他轻叹一声，感觉到温水渐渐冷掉，他起身扯下旁边架子上的浴巾，把湿漉漉的江澄从水里捞出来裹好放在床上，一点一点仔细擦干江澄身上的水珠，随后给江澄盖上了被子。  
江澄此时将醒不醒的，他感觉自己的身体浸泡在水中浮浮沉沉，随后被一双温暖有力的大手捞出了水面。他实在是太累太困了，连眼皮子都没有力气睁开，也就任由蓝曦臣在擦干身上的水然后迷迷糊糊又睡了过去。  
待蓝曦臣把所有事情都处理完毕，他垫着脚来到床前，悄悄掀起被子的一角钻进了被窝，随后侧着身子面向身旁的小宝贝，伸出双臂把人揽在怀里，让他枕着自己的肩膀。  
江澄不适地拱了拱，在蓝曦臣怀里寻了一个舒服的位置，双手握拳放在胸前，把自己蜷缩成了一团，很没有安全感的模样。  
蓝曦臣借着昏暗的光线打量着江澄的睡颜，用指腹一遍遍描摹小宝贝的面部轮廓，在他的额头落下一个轻吻。  
这个小宝贝，今晚彻彻底底属于他了。  
蓝曦臣想起今夜江澄在自己怀里抽噎着叫着自己名字的模样，心中半是心疼半是开心，心疼江澄遇到了这些事情，开心江澄心里一直装着自己。  
不管是初见还是现在，他的小宝贝还是这样爱哭啊。  
蓝曦臣第一次见到江澄的时候，他11岁，江澄6岁。  
一个周末，蓝曦臣被父亲带到A市参加江家的宴会。听说是老总江枫眠从福利院领养了一个名为魏无羡的孩子，今日的宴会是特地为向众人介绍这个养子而举办的。  
江家平时低调的要命，为一个刚进门的养子办这样豪华的宴会出乎了所有人的意料，在座的众人好奇之余，对这个还没露面的孩子七嘴八舌讨论起来。  
“嘿，你听说了吗？江总从福利院领回来一个养子，那娃娃好像是江总的故人之子。”  
“这孩子来头不小，你看这宴会的阵仗，就是江总那两个亲生的孩子的百日宴都没这么隆重。”  
“真的吗？江总为什么对养子这样重视，这个领回来的孩子会不会是江总外面风流留下的……”  
蓝家背后不可语人是非，蓝曦臣搅动着碗里的汤，皱眉听着周围的人窃窃私语，只感觉脑袋嗡嗡难受，仿佛有一百只苍蝇在耳朵旁边乱飞，后面的话他也没怎么听清，直到人群突然安静下来他才抬起头，原来是江枫眠带着养子魏无羡进来了。  
也许是没怎么见过这样大的场面，江枫眠拉着的孩子有些害羞和窘迫，一直往江枫眠身后躲，江枫眠对着魏无羡微微一笑，把一支话筒交给魏无羡：“别怕，和大家介绍一下你自己。”  
魏无羡犹豫了好久，终于鼓起勇气从江枫眠背后站了出来，他接过话筒放在嘴边，怯怯说了一句：“大家好，我叫魏……啊——”  
魏无羡的尖叫通过话筒扩音直接让在座的人一抖，安静的场合一瞬间鸡飞狗跳。  
“怎么了这是？”“不知道啊，怎么了？”“哎！那小孩旁边有个黑影跑过去了。”“在哪里？”“嗨，什么啊，一只小狗而已，这小孩估计太紧张了没看清楚才吓到尖叫的。”“哎，福利院的孩子，能有什么出息，一只小狗而已……”  
魏无羡呆呆看着台下乱糟糟的人群，一张小脸憋的通红，他垂下头去盯着脚尖，手足无措地攥着衣角。  
蓝曦臣定睛一看，有一个毛茸茸的脑袋从魏无羡背后探出头来。  
是一只小奶狗。  
好好的宴会成了这个样子，江枫眠看着魏无羡脚边的小狗皱了皱眉头，面露不喜之色。他刚想开口叫服务生过来把小狗抱走，便听到人群中传来稚嫩的童声：“妃妃，快过来！”  
蓝曦臣循声望去，一个穿着紫色小西装的孩子在朝着小狗招手。那小狗听到召唤立刻摇着尾巴朝着小主人扑了过去，乐颠颠吐着舌头。  
那娃娃生的玉雪可爱，大大的杏眼，细细的眉毛，脸上还有些婴儿肥，他弯下腰把小狗抱在怀里一边顺毛一边教育，用食指点了一下狗狗的额头：“不是都告诉你不要乱跑了吗？贪吃鬼闯祸了吧，罚你中午不准吃饭。”  
人们又开始小声讨论起来。  
“他是江总的小儿子？江澄是吧。”“对啊，长得真可爱。”“啧，你看江总的脸都黑了。”“我的天我才注意到，不过是只小狗，你说那江总不会生气了吧，那可是亲儿子，亲的。”“不会吧，哪有因为这种小事生亲儿子气的……”  
这一场闹剧很快便结束，魏无羡在小狗被抱走之后放松了下来，向众人介绍完自己便被江枫眠领到座位上吃饭。所有流程都结束，魏无羡也算彻底当着众人的面被江氏承认了，在座的各位开始喝酒聊天，好不欢快。  
蓝曦臣乖乖呆在父亲身边，低下头吃着东西，他舀起一勺汤送到嘴边，还未咽下这口汤便听到角落里一道低低的声音：“阿澄，你跟我过来一下。”  
蓝曦臣抬头朝着江澄的方向看去，只见小小的江澄抱着那只小狗跟着江枫眠从后门走了出去。  
隔壁餐桌上的虞紫鸢在江枫眠带着江澄离开之后当即就黑了脸，若不是江厌离还在餐桌上，她早就摔桌子走人了。  
江澄和江枫眠离开没惊动任何人，蓝曦臣也不八卦，继续低下头喝汤。两碗汤下肚，蓝曦臣还要再喝，却感觉小腹胀胀的。旁边的父亲看出了蓝曦臣的尴尬，朝着他道：“去上一趟洗手间吧。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，他站起来想从后门出去，目光落到江家的餐桌两个空位置上，才惊觉过了这么久，江澄和江枫眠都没有回来。  
小腹酸胀感越来越重，蓝曦臣几乎是出了门直接一溜小跑冲向卫生间的。待他从卫生间出来，洗了手想要回去，却一时半会想不起来自己从哪里来的了。  
走廊空荡荡的也没人影，蓝曦臣想找服务生问路都不行，他凭着直觉选了一个方向，走着走着却听到了江澄有些着急的拒绝：“不行！！”  
蓝曦臣脚步一顿。  
“听话，阿羡怕狗，咱们把狗狗送走好不好。”  
“我不要！爸爸，妃妃它们不咬人的，我可以看着……”  
“听话。”江枫眠直接打断他。若说前面一句听话还带着点儿恳求商量之意，那么这次便是有些强硬了。  
“……我不要。”江澄的声音开始颤抖起来，带着浓浓的鼻音和哭腔。  
蓝曦臣听着那个哭音，想起江澄抱着狗狗的笑脸，心头忽然一揪。  
“听话。”这次是直接命令了，没有半分转圜的余地。  
走廊安静了许久，蓝曦臣感觉自己的腿有些发麻，就在这时，江澄的声音轻轻落下，如同一块碎雪从枝丫掉落，瞬间四分五裂。  
江澄说，好。  
不知道为什么，尽管江澄极力隐藏情绪，蓝曦臣还是在这句“好”里面听出了一种壮士断腕的悲壮。  
江枫眠似乎是发出了一声满意的轻笑，也不知他是对江澄的割爱满意还是对自己的所谓的“战术”满意，他说：“既然同意了，那把你怀里的那只给我吧。”  
蓝曦臣紧贴着墙壁，慢慢挪到拐角处，悄悄探出头来，他看见江澄耷拉着脑袋，一下一下抚摸小狗身上的毛发，忽然就把脸埋在狗狗的毛里，很紧很紧的抱了小狗一下，刚刚还在淘气的小狗似乎察觉到了气氛的不对劲，也不挣扎也不闹，就这样任由江澄抱着，伸出舌头一下一下舔着江澄的手。  
“好了，给我吧。阿羡下午就会来到我们家和我们一起住，得尽快处理这些狗。”  
江澄的身子似乎轻颤了一下，他抬起头来，双手捧着狗狗递给了江枫眠，那手抖的越来越厉害，差点拿不稳手中的狗。  
江枫眠接过江澄手中的狗，江澄这边却又不松开了。双方僵持不下，各自在使劲儿，可怜的小狗儿被这两股力量扯得痛叫，最后江枫眠获胜，在夺到小狗之后，因为惯性还往后退了一步。  
可蓝曦臣清楚的看到，江澄在听到小狗的叫声之后，主动放开了手。  
他不忍心小狗狗受伤。  
江枫眠面对江澄似乎有些尴尬，他把小狗抱在怀里，腾出一只手想要摸一下儿子的头，却在快摸到江澄的头的时候停了下来，转身朝着另一侧的门走去。  
“好孩子。”  
这是江枫眠带着小狗离开走廊时留给江澄的最后一句话。  
蓝曦臣感觉自己像做贼一样偷听了人家的家事，他盯着江澄好久，江澄只是低着头看着地面不知道在想什么，他也看不清江澄此刻的表情。  
许久，空气中传来一声轻微的啜泣声。  
一颗亮晶晶的水珠顺着江澄的脸庞滑落下来，凝聚在下巴处。  
随后地面响起轻微的“啪嗒”声。  
江澄哭了。


End file.
